


Lay Me Lay the World At Your Feet

by Azeran



Series: AH Boys [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Achievement City, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Freewood - Freeform, M/M, Mad King Ryan, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azeran/pseuds/Azeran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the king offers you something, it's near impossible to refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure smut. It might be mildly poetic, mostly to assuage my inner description whore, but don't let that distract you. This is pure fucking Freewood smut. Freewood KING smut. King AU, actually. I'm a real sucker for it. 
> 
> Enjoy?

“Let me lay the world at your feet. You could have everything you ever wanted.....”

Gavin muffled his sob of pleasure in the plush, silk covered pillows, clenching the crimson fabric between his teeth. Behind him he felt stormy blue eyes watching him as he was impaled on slicked fingers, oil spreading across his insides and tingling with the effects of Ryan’s magic. Magic the king was using to torment him into submission. “Don’t...” keening loudly, Gavin twisted his head to the side and looked up at Ryan through his lashes. Everything shimmered like ancient gold, firelight dancing over those broad shoulders and the back of Ryan’s thighs as he leaned over the lad and buried his other hand in Gavin’s hair. 

“Don’t what? Give you insatiable pleasure? Arouse your body until you collapse from fatigue?” Chuckling darkly, the older man brushed sandy locks to the side, exposing an arch of tan flesh for his mouth to explore. “That’s not going to happen. You and I both know how this ends.” Ryan caressed over bruises that were only just beginning to heal with the edge of his teeth, earning a weak moan from their wearer. “I could make things so much easier for you though, if you’d only submit.” 

Submit. The very idea of it made Gavin want to scream, but at the same time coaxed his legs to spread wider apart to make room for Ryan’s girth. Or perhaps it was to relieve the tension in his belly, slithering like a snake down towards his groin. Honestly, he couldn’t tell anymore. “I--I can’t,” Gavin panted. “Please, Ryan. Stop!” 

“Stop....what, precisely? You’ll need to be more specific,” Ryan crooned, nipping at the tender underside of his jaw. Gavin flinched away, not that he could really move all that far. His arms were bound above his head, delicate, yet enchanted chains of gold and diamond linking him to the headboard. The weight of Ryan’s hand in his hair only added to the sensation of entrapment. “Oh Gavin, when will you realize that resisting is futile? The sooner you relinquish this childish need to defy me, the sooner we can move forward. I know you must be tired. Wouldn’t you like release?” 

Gods yes, he wanted it. He wanted it so badly. Ryan had been teasing him for hours, bringing him to newer heights of pleasure until Gavin was practically reduced to tears. His cock was an angry shade of red by now, arching up towards the lower half of his belly and oozing fat drops of precum that dripped onto the sheets. How many times had Ryan brought him to the edge of a climax, then left him teetering at the edge, again and again, never letting Gavin have what he really needed? “Nhh--nooo,” Gavin rattled his chains and slumped forward in a boneless heap, sluggishly shaking his head. “I don’t--I don’t!” If he told himself that enough, maybe he’d start believing it. “Ryan, please. Just let me go!” 

Ryan’s fingers paused in their onslaught, a husky laugh stroking the back of his neck. “You know I can’t do that Gavin. That’s not what you really want.” Magic flickered like electricity across Gavin’s skin and illuminated his chains, tugging free a yelp when they snapped even tighter around his wrists and went completely taut. Without a hint of slack, he was forced to his knees, the new position forcefully sinking himself onto the slick digits inside him. Gavin keened, desperation dripping from every syllable, his pulse frantic and pounding against Ryan’s lips as he kissed the side of his throat. “See? Look how easily you open for me.” Ryan crooked his fingers and chuckled darkly. “You want this Gavin. Why fight it? I can give you everything you've ever wanted. Imagine it...”

Images flashed before Gavin’s eyes, each more opulent than the last. Jewels, silks and velvet in appealing shades of green. Rich foods and supple leathers, a crown of golden leaves resting upon his brow, tiny emeralds glinting between the woven branches and feathery locks of hair. Through every vision he felt Ryan’s magic taking hold, spinning a grandiose tale within his mind where they two were unmatched in power and strength, and Gavin was prized above all others. It was an alluring mental image. Too alluring. 

“No, that--that’s not what I want,” Gavin jammed his eyes shut, fighting back. But the combination of magic and Ryan’s touch was grounding him further into the dreamscape the king concocted, to the point where he felt the weight of his golden dressings, the finery of his silk tunics and robes. The pressure of Ryan's lips as he whispered promises into his ear. Or was that actually real? It was all so confusing! And the more he resisted, the more Gavin felt his consciousness slipping away, until all that was left was Ryan. Him and his damnable magic, alongside too skilled hands that took up pumping his aching cock and flexing oil slick digits deeper inside him to find the one spot that made the lad lose control. Control Ryan so clearly had in spades. 

"You need to consider what I'm offering you here. Haven't you always wanted a life of refinement and grandeur? A chance to be more than some willful fool?" Ryan practically purred each word, tattooing them across Gavin's flesh in a barrage of kisses that were equal parts teeth and tongue. "I'll make you my consort. My HEIR. The entire kingdom will crack their kneecaps upon the stone of this castle in their haste to give you praise!" Ryan's lips curved in a salacious smirk, and Gavin felt it to the very marrow of his bones. "More importantly however, you'll have me. Your attentive, loving king, forever yours alone. You think you've tasted pleasure now? I can show you things your delightfully naive mind could never dream of concocting! It would be easy!" The fingers working Gavin's prostate drew back, mimicking their owner's fall into silence as Ryan mulled something over. "Too easy, in fact..." 

No. NO! Gavin heard the gears in his head turning, magic spinning its sticky cocoon around their forms before there was time to think, breathe, do anything. "Ryan!!!" His panicked yelp smothered itself, Ryan's hand forming a vice around his cock as he roughly started to pump its swollen girth, precum soaking his palm in seconds. But that was nothing compared to the sensation of magic seeping into his muscles, pulsing like an elixir through his veins, revitalizing his arousal until Gavin glowed with its sweet agony. This was a fire only Ryan could extinguish, and he knew it. "Nnnh..nooo!" Gavin broke down and sobbed, tears spilling fast down his rosy cheeks. Borderline hysteria clawed at his throat as his cock throbbed in its noose of flesh and bone, Ryan's thumb rubbing fast over his swollen tip. "Stop it, stop it!! Ryan, please! STOP!! I can't do this anymore!" 

“On the contrary Gavin. You can, and you will." Ryan kept going, dedicated to his newest method of torture. He was going to make Gavin climax. Hours of forcing the brunette to endure this--this maniacal abuse, only to end it like this. There wasn't a damn thing Gavin could do about it either. "I should've realized you needed this sooner. Why didn't I see it before? I could tempt you forever, but without proof words are only empty promises. And you're quite the flighty creature when it comes to commitment." Ryan watched Gavin abandon his sense of pride and buck forward, frantically searching for the final something that would tip him over the ledge. "Oh Gavin. Are you ready to end this torment? You only need to say the word, and I'll give you what you need." 

Of their own accord, Gavin's lips started to move. He bit down to stop himself, tasting copper as he simultaneously thrust into Ryan's touch. So damn close, it wouldn't take much. A few words, barely a syllable or two! How easy it would be. Then he could claim his release, the climactic surge capable of striking him like a lightning bolt. Gavin could see the ropes of cum splattering his navel, smeared messily by the very man who had forced him to lose control. Fucking Ryan. Gorgeous Ryan, his enchanting king, who reeked of sex, musk--magic. Gods, did he always smell so good? 

"Nghh--but I..Ryan, I..?" Gavin gave a confused mewl, arching into his chest. 

"Shh. I know." Ryan soothed his noises with a kiss to his temple. "Just let go. You'll be fine. This is what you want, isn't it? Take it Gavin. You've more than earned your reward." 

The lad sucked in a raspy gulp of air, turning his face into the sculpted dip of Ryan's shoulder. Again his mouth began to form words, but he allowed it this time, the faintest quiver of unease making him tremble in the older man's arms. Ryan was right. It would be so easy, wouldn't it? He didn't have to fight. He could let himself have this pleasure, this pain. All he had to do was....let himself. Speak. 

"..........Ryan, I want--"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan decides it's time to discuss Gavin's coronation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added more! And there's gonna be one more chapter after this one. ;)

Gavin was crying again. The tears rolled hot down his face, staining the high collar of the silk tunic he'd been unwillingly dressed in. Resting on the imposing stone and metal throne at the head of the room, the seat of Ryan's power, disgust sat heavy as a brick in his roiling stomach. Gavin wanted nothing more than to move, run away, flee from the fate that had been forcefully pressed upon him. But he could no more do that than he could escape Ryan's wiles. Even as he sat there, crying pathetically, the chains of magic slithered around his wrists and ankles, their warmth a faux sense of comfort. 

"Ryan.." Gavin banged his head against cold stone. He knew what it meant, sitting here, finery draping his limbs in jewel bright shades of emerald and forest green. Hadn't Ryan promised him this? Wasn't this what the king had offered? "I don't want it," he weakly protested, struggling against his bonds. Magic quivered for a split second, as if debating releasing him, then sparked like fire and appeared tangibly before his eyes, red as the blood trickling down his lips as Gavin bit down hard to smother an anxious moan. "Ryan, please. Please! Just let me go..."

"But why?" Laughter echoed throughout the throne room, and Gavin shivered as pale fingers appeared in his peripheral vision, languidly sliding down the length of his arm. "Gavin, we've discussed this. You're not going anywhere." Ryan moved out from behind the throne and smiled with amusement, tucking a lock of hair behind Gavin's ear. "From now until the end of time, we're bound together. You'll stand by my side as I conquer this pathetic world. Our enemies will fall to their knees in supplication before the very spot you're seated in!" Chuckling, Ryan tilted Gavin's face up to the light and hummed thoughtfully upon seeing the blood streaking his chin, lightly smearing it with his thumb. "I suppose we're lucky they're not here now. You're looking a bit out of sorts dear. Though I must say, crimson is quite a fetching color against this lovely skin of yours."

Goosebumps prickled all down his spine, shaking the lad to his core. Dear? Ryan had never bothered with pet names before. The praise was equally as chilling, though Gavin couldn't exactly describe what it was that made it all sound so wrong to his ears, save that Ryan genuinely came across as sincere. And that was terrifying. "Don't do this," Gavin pleaded, jerking away from the touch. "It's not too late to stop all this, you know? You can let me go! I won't tell anyone, I promise!" 

"Won't tell anyone what, precisely? That I took you to bed?" Ryan's grin grew sharp at the corners, exposing white teeth and a hint of tongue as he leaned close and nuzzled the curve of Gavin's jaw. "If secrets are your bargaining chip, then you're in for a grave disappointment. I'm not ashamed of what we've done together, Gavin. Quite the contrary! I'm proud." Lust flared up in his azure colored eyes, and Gavin recoiled away from their heat with a breathy whimper, shame painting a blush across his cheeks. His retreat only pressed him harder against the throne though, giving Ryan ample room to advance forward. "I'm proud of the fact that I made you scream my name. How many others have done that, hm? Tell me," Ryan purred, grasping Gavin by the throat, his fingertips digging into the tender flesh just enough to make Gavin gasp. "Has Geoff? Michael? What about Jeremy? Did any of them make you cum like I did?"

Gavin gulped, feeling a touch lightheaded as Ryan gripped him tighter. He couldn't defend himself, not with Ryan's magic trapping him. Gods, even if he wasn't bound to the throne, Gavin doubted he'd be able to escape. So he did the one thing he could in his position. He spoke, feeling his flesh burn and redden deeper. "N--no. They've never touched me Ryan." Squirming, Gavin worried his bruised lip and avoided meeting the king's eyes. "Nobody has...not like you." 

"Is that so?" A pleased smile crossed Ryan's face, and he pressed a kiss to flushed skin, kneeling on the seat of the throne as he released his hold on Gavin's throat and swept his hand through sandy locks instead, tussling them into a feathery mess. "I do hope you're being honest with me Gavin. Honesty is important in a relationship like ours, wouldn't you agree?" He didn't wait for an answer, kissing Gavin on the lips and licking them clean of copper. To Gavin's horror, it made his cock twitch, arousal stirring in his blood. And of course Ryan noticed. Why wouldn't he? "Well now..." Ryan shifted his knee closer and bumped the juncture between Gavin's legs. "Feeling a bit excited, are we?"

"No!" Had he not been chained, Gavin would've jumped a foot in the air. The pressure alone was enough to make him writhe, but the fact that Ryan knew he was hard...that he couldn't take. "It's your bloody magic! You--you're making me feel this way," Gavin huffed. "It's not real!" Not real, not real. Gods, he wished he could really believe that. 

"Really now? You think my magic is causing this?" Ryan palmed the front of Gavin's trousers and smirked, gliding his thumb across the tented fabric. "Don't insult my intelligence. I may have had something to do with your current state, but not through any supernatural means. This is you and your body, responding to my touch. Just as it should be." He took his hand away, though the reprieve was only momentary. Ryan's mouth immediately attacked the spot Gavin's ear, warm breath breezing across his sensitive lobe as Ryan fondled his tunic open at the neckline and made a game of scouring his nails down newly revealed flesh, all the while teasing Gavin with his husky, sensual voice. "Stop lying to yourself Gavin. It's time you accept that this is what you really want." 

"You're wrong..." none of this was his choice! He didn't want to be trussed up and made to suffer all this debauchery! Ryan had done this to him. The damnable Mad King, whose kisses left Gavin breathless with want. How easily he was able to corrupt someone, as if their mind was but raw marble, polished and sculpted anew in his likeness. Gavin groaned, frustrated tears beading his lashes. If that were true, then Ryan's touch was certainly the chisel. Each stroke of his skillful tongue or clever fingers threatened to chip away more and more of the lad's sanity. Soon enough he really would become nothing more than a king's whore. 

Perhaps it was merely the cruelty of his own thoughts turned against him, or simply how good Ryan's lips felt as he kissed down his neck. Either way, Gavin's composure was cast aside like a worn cloak as the slur poisoned his lips with its bile. "Whore--" Gavin choked on it, smothering in fear. "No, nooo, I don't want that! Ryan, please--I-I can't. Don't make me, please!!"

Ryan hesitated over the hollow of his throat, Gavin's sheer panic making it bob frantically. If he thought himself spared, that Ryan might show a modicum of mercy, it lasted only until the king murmured something to himself and drew back, leaving Gavin pinned in place as a freshly gleaming gaze raked over his rumpled form. "Whore," Ryan repeated in a thoughtful tone, shaping the letters with care. "Oh Gavin. Is this what you think I have planned for you? Do you truly believe the only place for you here is between my sheets? Because if you do, then clearly you haven't been listening to a single word I've said. I promised you power and prestige, did I not? I vowed that you would rule at my side, seated upon this very throne, where enemies will fall to their knees before you in supplication!" 

A pale hand suddenly shot out and slammed into the stone beside Gavin's face, webbing its surface with cracks. Gavin cried out in fear, jolting away from the impact. The moment he moved though, Ryan was there, staring him down and locking him into place with his eerie blue eyes. "If I wanted you solely for a cheap fuck, we wouldn't be here," he murmured. "You'd be tied to my bed, screaming for mercy with my cock stuffed inside this pretty little mouth of yours. I might release you after you choked on my spend. Perhaps not. You're quite appealing, and my court would enjoy having some fun with you before disposing of your broken body."

Oh gods, he wouldn't. Horrified, Gavin whimpered and closed his eyes, doing his best not to picture the things Ryan had described. A part of him wondered though; what would it be like to be fucked like a whore? To have all eyes on him as Ryan laid claim to his flesh? Fuck, it was as alluring as it was sickening. "Ry-" Gavin whimpered, shifting as his cock twitched inside his trousers. "Ryan..." 

A pale finger touched Gavin's lips, silencing him. "Enough. Whatever fears you have for our future together, remember this. I always keep my promises Gavin. Your position here in my court will never be anything so insignificant. Not while I remain king." Ryan replaced his finger with his teeth, biting chapped skin hard enough to make Gavin gasp and look up at him again. "Now then. I had planned on waiting a while longer, if only to give you more time to acclimate to all these changes. However, in light of your ongoing paranoia in regards to trusting me...." Ryan left the throne with a smile and waved his hand. The crimson magic swirling around Gavin's wrists and ankles dissipated, reforming around Ryan's upturned palm in a glowing circular shape. 

At first, Gavin didn't realize what was happening. Half transfixed with the vision before him, and half numb from his own arousal, he sluggishly regained use of his limbs and stood up on wobbly legs, reaching out towards the bloody light. "What...? Ryan--what're you doing?" 

"What I promised," Ryan husked, a truly demonic look overtaking his handsome face. It froze Gavin in place, all of the air leaving his lungs in one fell swoop as the magic exploded and fell to garnet dust between Ryan's fingers, leaving him holding...a crown. Or more accurately a circlet, delicate looking with its golden filigree and web of gently upturned leaves. "One can hardly be royal and not wear a crown," he crooned, holding the circlet up for Gavin to see. Its jewels glittered, as green as his eyes. Gavin remembered it as the one from the visions Ryan had given him before, and his heart leaped in his chest. 

"Bloody hell. You're not..you're not serious?" 

"Of course I am. I gave you my word." He may have seen the shock finally taking hold, because he caught Gavin when he almost fell to his knees and helped him back onto the throne. "There now. Easy...I told you this was how it would be, didn't I?" Ryan cupped the front of Gavin's breeches and felt the telltale bulge there, the pad of his thumb caressing over strained laces. Gavin moaned in the back of his throat at the touch and tried to push Ryan away, but the king was too strong. Even without his magic he forced Gavin into submission, pressing him against the harsh metal and stone and yanking his head up by a firm grip to his chin. "Don't fight me dear. Things will go much more smoothly if you just--" Ryan nestled the crown upon his hair, emeralds and gold shining against the tawny locks. "There."

It was feather light, resting warmly on his brow like a lick of flame. But the meaning behind it made it weigh heavy, and it almost deterred Gavin from feeling any pleasure from Ryan's touch. Almost. "Stop-Ryan, take it off. You can't do this. You're king! You--you have to marry a princess or something!" 

"I have to marry royalty," Ryan chided, "which you now are, under my decree." Rolling his fingers across Gavin's clothed erection, he loosened his trousers and slipped his hand inside, grasping at hot flesh. "I'm going to make you my consort Gavin. The others need only witness our union, and it'll all be official." The others being Geoff and his friends. Gavin paled, even as he arched into Ryan's touch and moaned, wriggling beneath the man's attentions. "Shall we quicken things then? You appear to be enjoying yourself. I'd be happy to call council, see our union solidified before gods and men..." 

Before gods and--no. No! Gavin pushed at him, fighting back, not that it made a damn bit of difference. Ryan swallowed his protests with a bruising kiss that sucked the fight out of him, chuckling as he did so. "Rest easy. I promise, the ceremony will be pleasant for us both. You'll hardly even notice their company." Looking behind him with that wicked smile, he gestured languidly to throne room doors. To Gavin's terror they opened with a loud creak, and guards dressed in Ryan's royal colors dragged in four men. Gavin recognized them all. 

"G...Geoff? Michael? Jack?" Shuddering, he met their eyes and silently cried inside. "J--Je...Jeremy?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have this be sex. I really was. But then Gavin got defiant, and Ryan got moody...well, you'll see for yourself. The next chapter should be pure smut, I promise! (Hopefully)

With the four of them staring back at him, Gavin felt his entire world turn to dust. Ryan could keep him as a bloody whore forever, but for them to see--it was cruel. Ruthless. In other words, something Ryan was perfectly capable of orchestrating. No doubt he'd enjoy the fruits of his labor too. "Not this," Gavin mumbled, taking his eyes off the four and looking to Ryan for something. Mercy, perhaps? Some sort of intervention? "Please....not like this. They don't need to be here." 

Ryan chuckled. "Gavin, you know better than that. For your coronation to be a success, it must be witnessed by the council. Or, in their absence, a group of trustworthy individuals who can verify that you were lawfully crowned by my hand." He traced one of the gleaming jewels set into Gavin's circlet, smoothing his fingers over the golden tangle of leaves and vines. It did nothing to make Gavin forget what his other hand was up to. "If you can think of someone more trustworthy than our former king and friends, by all means. Speak. Some may prefer a consort who holds their tongue, but my intentions have never been to smother your will. Quite the contrary. I value your thoughts."

"Bullshit." 

Michael's heated snarl broke Ryan's focus, as well as Gavin's unfocused stare. He jolted on the throne and hurriedly looked at the ginger haired male, some nonsensical part of him fearing that Michael's rage was fixated on him. It clearly wasn't though. His scowling face was turned to Ryan and set in a mask of pure, deep seated fury, pale fists clutched at his sides as the knuckles bleached white from squeezing so tightly. "Bullshit," Michael repeated, spittle dotting his lower lip. "You're really going to stand there and fucking claim you care about him?" 

"Would you prefer I lied to you?" Ryan countered, arching a golden brow. His grip on Gavin’s cock slackened, then disappeared entirely when the king turned away, distracted momentarily by his accusers. Gavin had to do everything he could not to cry with relief. "Despite what you may believe, the truth is directly in front of you Michael. Or does your anger cloud your vision, as well as your judgment?" Likely sensing his change in comfort, Ryan’s palm shot out and pressed firmly against Gavin's shoulder, lodging him in his seat. It was perfectly timed; he'd been but a few seconds from moving, or trying to anyway, anxiety closing its iron clad jaws around him. "By my rule, Gavin is now the royal consort. My reasons for crowning him are my own. But if any of you dare question my feelings, or label them false, then you'll answer solely to me." Ryan's expression tightened, cold as the ice resting deep in the northern valleys. "Tread carefully. Otherwise, who knows what could happen..." 

Roars of outrage shot up from the quartet. Gavin flinched backwards, woefully shifting his attention from each of them. Though they were all angry, Michael's being the worst, it was hardest for him to look at Geoff and Jeremy. His adopted father was pale in his fury. It surrounded him in its darkness, and Gavin knew vengeance had to be hot on his mind. For Jeremy, he balanced the line between sorrow and anger, swaying from one to another with a fluidity that left Gavin numb and aching inside. It was so different from Jack, who so clearly pitied him, his upset in the guise of painstakingly suppressed tears. 

One of them alone, the lad might have been able to handle. He’d certainly been through worse. But all four? Gavin couldn’t take it. “Ryan, please stop.” He reached out and gripped Ryan’s sleeve, swallowing a sob. “They see I’m yours. Isn’t that enough?”

“What the hell? You don’t belong to anyone!”

“You’re not his!”

"Gavin, what the fuck?!” 

Each of the cries echoed in his ears, and Gavin shuddered, recoiling away. Was this part of Ryan's plan? He was deliberately antagonizing everyone, goading him into reacting. But Gavin couldn't stop himself. He couldn't stand that his friends were here, subjected to this--this nightmare. "Please let them go Ryan." Holding back a whimper, he made a show of getting on his knees and putting forth what he hoped and prayed was a beguiling smile, his digits toying with the checkered wool of Ryan's kilt. "You know I'm no good at these sort of things. If they're watching, won't it be awkward? I don't think I can.." Gavin blushed, peeking at the loosened front of his trousers. 

"You don't think you can..." Ryan drawled with a grin, turning his back on the four men standing beneath the throne's dais. The moment of vulnerability wasn't idly performed; a single snap of his fingers and they were all pinned to the spot, magic chaining them down, just as it had Gavin. Unlike him though, their shouting was instantly smothered, as if they'd been gagged. Gavin hated himself for thinking it, but it was actually sort of a relief. He felt guilty enough being here. They weren't making him feel any better. 

"I--I don't think I can.." Gavin bowed his head, realizing he was damned with the next few words that passed his lips. "I want you. But with all them watching, things will get weird, right? I can't concentrate. It's all so distracting!" He started raising his voice, the natural inclination to panic welling up inside him. Before it had a chance to take root though, Ryan soothed him with a gentle kiss that made Gavin's blood sing. 

"Hush. Don't focus on them. They're only here to witness." Ryan's fingers snaked down his thighs, taunting him with their potential. Just a few inches higher-- "Gavin. Look at me." The sweet purr of Ryan's voice called to him, and despite his inhibitions Gavin looked up, flushing when he met that heated blue gaze. The color was so rich, inviting as a cool stream. But one wrong move, a single slip, and he knew he'd drown. "You're thinking too much. I can all but hear the gears whirling." Chuckling, Ryan pressed close and swallowed up Gavin's vision with his handsome face, the tarnished gold of his hair. "Whatever thoughts are running through that head of yours, let them go. You don't need to think about anything right now, save the position you're in." 

A shiver of trepidation sliced through his heart. Gavin abandoned all hope of playing the seductive minx and shivered, avoiding the four sets of eyes he could just make out over Ryan's shoulders. Maybe they couldn't talk, or hell, even move, but their presence alone was enough to make him spiral into a bottomless well of anxiety and despair. "P-Position?"

"Indeed." Ruthless as ever, Ryan moved ever so slightly to the left, exposing Jack and Michael. Gavin flinched and hastily returned his gaze to Ryan, who smiled coolly. "I have no desire to be cruel. Particularly not towards you. You don't believe me though, do you?" His hand found Gavin's cheek again, cupping it as one would a lover. "You think me monstrous. A foul, wicked king, who cares only for his own ambitions." Ryan smirked. "I could lie to you, claim otherwise. Spout idealistic hopes for the future, and other such nonsense. But lies are hardly a proper foundation for marriage, and I intend for ours to not only be truthful, but prosperous as well." 

Nausea joined the little bubble of cold in Gavin's chest, quivering and fragile. Wetting his lips, he forced himself to speak, despite it coming out garbled and strained. "Stop beating around the bush already. Just--" gods, he was terrified. It almost overwhelmed him, but he beat it down and forced himself to stand strong, closing his ears to the king's persuasive words and cutting to the heart of it all. "Tell me what you're on about," Gavin ordered, finding what was likely the final bit of courage inside him and using it to rise up from the throne, confronting Ryan on his own two feet. "Stop leading me on like a bloody pet on its leash! I'm no pet!" He jabbed a finger at the crown on his head. "If I'm supposed to be your consort, then you better well start treating me like it! Tell me what you're planning!" Contorting his lips into a disgusted smile, Gavin flopped back onto the throne and sneered up at Ryan. "I'm no fool Ryan. Stop making me out to be something I'm not, yeah? Or your 'prosperous future' is out the damn door."

Perhaps Gavin might've had a chance to savor his rare act of independence, but the sounds of struggle broke the tension, and Ryan's quiet look of surprise. Michael had broken free of his bonds from pure strength alone, and he charged the dais with a roar, his bear skin cloak flying behind him in a ocher blur. "RYAN! Don't you fucking touch him, you bastard!!"

"Michael!!" The strength draining out of him, Gavin stared not at his friend, but at Ryan, whose palms were glowing with crimson magic. "No! Ryan, don't!" He tried to reach out, grab the king's sleeve, do anything to stop what was the inevitable. Unfortunately, he moved entirely too slow. The red poured out of Ryan's hands and slammed into Michael like a tidal wave of blood, smashing him against the floor and driving him backwards until he hit the far wall. Even from his spot several feet away, Gavin could see the thin trail of blood snake free from those ginger curls. "Micha--!"

"Say his name again, and the next time I won't be so kind," Ryan warned, lowering his hands. When Gavin tried to retort, a mere snarl cast the rest of his friends across the room as well, everyone contorting into a pile of limbs and pained groans. "Let that stand as a warning. I don't tolerate defiance from anyone. Be grateful they all still draw breath." 

"You can't kill them. You need them for the coronation," Gavin retorted, though that did nothing to stop his heart pounding. "That's what you said!" 

"So I did." Flashing a pearly smile, Ryan turned on him with all the grace of a predator, his fingertips grazing the circlet atop Gavin's head. "But by the looks of things, the coronation's over. You wear a crown, do you not?" He grabbed Gavin by the neck and smothered his gasp, the pad of his thumb pressing down hard on Gavin's windpipe. "Mm....you seem afraid. Are you afraid, Gavin?" Ryan's smile melted into an erotic leer, and the lad felt his magic ignite like flames against his skin. But there was no pain, only lust, and created or not it consumed him completely. "Fret not. I've no intention of hurting you. Unlike your beloved Michael, I find your defiance rather thrilling." Ryan kissed him as Gavin held back a whimper, clutching at the king's tunic with all his might. "Should I show you how much? It was my intention to have the others stand watch, but that idea seems rather impossible now, what with one of them being unconscious..."

"Ryan.." this was his chance. He couldn't get away, not on his life, but Gavin could make damn sure nobody had to witness his downfall. He loved them all too much to hurt them that way. "Yes," Gavin breathed, clinging harder to Ryan, his hands curling in silk and tartan. "Show me. No secrets after all, right?" 

"Correct," Ryan purred, and the world around them vanished in a shimmer of scarlet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way longer than I ever expected. Sorry y'all! Don't hate me too much.

Gavin barely had a chance to catch his breath after the magic swept him and Ryan away. Beneath hooked lashes he caught the shimmer of crimson, then a brief flash of golden torchlight before Ryan's tongue thrusting past his lips stole his thoughts. Whimpering hungrily, Gavin thrust his hands into silky hair and cocked his head back, feeling Ryan pressing flush against him, all strength and calculated moves that had the newly crowned royal keening for more. "Ry--" Gavin gasped at the sensation of teeth catching his lower lip, delivering a sharp nip. "Ryan!! 

"Oh please, say my name again," Ryan purred. "Let me hear just how much you want me." A stone floor materialized beneath their feet, cushioned by brushed wool carpets. Gavin could feel his boots sinking into the plush, though it was only for a moment. Ryan went to work on him soon enough, pushing him back onto a bed big enough to house a small hunting party, its feathered mattress soft and inviting as a stoked fire. "Welcome to our bedchamber. I hope the ornamentation is to your liking." He pulled off Gavin's boots and stroked his calves, sweeping broad hands up and down in a motion Gavin might have found soothing, were he not so impossibly aroused. "Comfortable?"

"Brilliant-" Gavin half croaked, half moaned, watching Ryan's palms sweep higher up his legs, making a steady path towards the straining tent in his trousers. "Oh hell, Ryan. Get on with it!" He needed those hands on him, touching his cock. Actually, any part of him would be grand at this point. Gavin needed to forget what had happened in the throne room. He'd offered himself up as tribute, and now it'd be bloody wonderful if Ryan would make good on his promises already, give the fledgling royal something else to focus on. 

Flicking the slack laces of his trousers, Ryan grinned, reading his thoughts all too easily, as if Gavin were an open book. "You seem eager. I suppose our antics in the throne room were more than enough to entice you, hmm?" Ryan crept onto the bed and nudged his legs farther apart, making way for the fingers that snaked their way inside Gavin's pants and curled around his cock. "Had Michael not decided to lash out, they all could have witnessed your ascension. But I think I prefer it this way. Having you entirely to myself, with no distractions to lure you away..." Ryan twisted his fingers, eliciting a sharp cry. "Ah. There we go. Those are the sounds I was hoping for."

Bloody hell, he'd married a cocktease. Gavin shuddered against the silk sheets and blindly groped for the elder royal's wrists, though whether it was to push them away, or draw Ryan closer, he couldn't say. All Gavin knew was the crackle of pleasure beneath his skin, tingling like electricity as it churned inside him. Gods be damned, but he craved it. He wouldn't even fight anymore. The loss of all he'd ever known seemed paltry in comparison to the feelings Ryan was inspiring within him now, and Gavin was sick and tired of wrestling against them, when it was so much easier to surrender. To

"Accept." 

Ryan's voice wove through his brain, dripping with the familiar tingle of magic. It was the sweetest ambrosia, cloying and thick as it coated his thoughts with the promise of debauchery. But Gavin didn't need its oh so helpful temptation to chase what he wanted. Now, he was willing. And perhaps it was that willingness Ryan was looking for, because Gavin saw the hunger spark within him, a storm brewing behind his too blue eyes. 

"Well well. It's about time. I was wondering how long it'd take before you fully gave yourself over to me." The king expelled a husky laugh and withdrew, leaving Gavin's body exposed, naked as the day he was borne. Which was particularly odd--when had that happened? He'd been wearing clothes just a few moments ago! "Don't look so surprised. You know better than anyone the talents I wield," Ryan chided, clucking his tongue. "Enchanting clothing for swift removal is child's play." 

"Lucky me," Gavin mumbled. 

"Oh, without a doubt. You'll find having a sorcerer around is very useful, particularly in cases like this." Brushing his lips across Gavin's neck, Ryan grinned. "Now then….my patience, darling, has run its course. I've endured your willfulness for this long solely because I wanted you to choose. Our future together has always rested in the palm of your, quite frankly, fickle hand." Languid kisses trickled back down Gavin’s flushed skin, until he felt Ryan's mouth on his jugular. "But now that I have you precisely where I want you..." 

"Where you want me?" Gavin stirred against the bedclothes, heat bubbling under his skin. Fickle thoughts of resistance were dashed almost the moment they’d given birth, abandoning him to the pleasure, and its master. “Ryan--” Gavin keened. “Not b-bloody fair! You’re using your magic on me again!” And by all that was holy, he couldn’t truly bring himself to care. 

Ryan purred, bearing down on him with a lascivious smile. “Of course I am. Did you expect anything less?” Large hands grabbed Gavin by the knees and hoisted his legs up, exposing flesh that ached for more, the caresses and bruising holds that Gavin knew lay just beyond the horizon. And Ryan’s cock. Gods, his cock. Even now it was dripping with precum, flushed and hot where it rested against Gavin’s navel, and he wanted it inside him. Needed it, right now. Whether or not that was the Ryan’s magic at work, he couldn’t say, but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was “Ryan! Please…!”

“Please, my king. You have to give everything to me, Gavin.That means no more inhibitions. No more hesitation.” A tingle of magic chased after the king’s words, and Gavin gasped, arching against Ryan and his muscled form. “Give everything to me,” Ryan growled into his ear. “I am your king. Your monarch. Under my touch you will yield, do you understand? This is why you’re here. To be with me.” To be mine, was the silent implication. “Forget who you were. Those days are gone. For now, you’ve transcended. As my consort you will learn the true meaning of power. I will impart knowledge upon you that your pathetic friends could never hope to grasp.” 

Fingertips stabbed into his hipbones, bruising almost instantly. But Gavin crooned, savoring the faint pain, his tan legs wrapping around Ryan’s waist and cementing their sweaty flesh together. “M-my friends..”

“Forget them, Gavin. They mean nothing to you. Nothing to US.” Ryan’s breath teased his ear, dampened the side of his neck. “Think only of me…that’s what you truly want. I am the most important thing in your life, now and forever.Together, we are an unstoppable force. We will rule the world, Gavin, you and I.” A small shift of their bodies had the king resting fully on top of him, his cock rubbing against Gavin’s magically slicked flesh. So close to pushing in, marking him as Ryan’s. Gavin cried out, begged for it with body and mind. 

“I--I want that!! I want you, Ryan!” 

Ryan’s powers thrummed inside him, an elixir of endless passion that responded to his pleads. Gavin felt wetness stain his inner thighs, the musk of arousal thick in the air, making it hard to breathe. Ryan wasn’t bothered. “You’re a vision like this. Feel lucky that you offer more to me outside the bedchamber than as a prisoner to its sheets. Otherwise, I might have felt tempted to go back on my word.” Pushing against him, Ryan grinned and met Gavin’s feverish stare. “But for now, I think I’ll savor you, just as you are. How does that sound, hm? Would you like that Gavin?” 

Gavin shuddered, licking his chapped lips. Gods yes. Of course he would. And despite knowing he should feel ashamed, the truth was that he felt nothing at all, except desire. Desire, and the hunger for more. It was time to accept reality, as well as the path he was destined to walk forevermore. “….Fuck me Ryan.” Gavin succumbed, closing his eyes against the world. All he wanted to do was feel. Feel, and forget. “Make me yours.” 

“Mine?” Laughter peaked in the darkness behind his closed lids, so much more stimulating than it rightfully should’ve been. Gavin sensed Ryan close in before their lips touched, and he tasted the words they shaped with his tongue, never noticing the tears that glittered like liquid gold in the candlelight as they rolled down his cheeks. “Oh Gavin. You already are.” Ryan thrust ruthlessly inside him, and Gavin escaped into nirvana, losing himself to the king and his touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. It ends there. Have fun with that one! I sure did.


End file.
